


[PODFIC] Nothing to Make a Song About

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 10 years later, Angst, English Accent, First Time, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Reichenbach, Romance, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock returned from his faked death, John could not forgive him for the deception and broke off their friendship. Ten years later, John returns to London in search of yet another new beginning. Sherlock, not surprisingly, is waiting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nothing to Make a Song About](https://archiveofourown.org/works/641558) by [emmagrant01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmagrant01/pseuds/emmagrant01). 



> Grateful thanks go to emmagrant01 for giving me permission to podfic this cracking fic.
> 
> Please forgive the voice in the first couple of chapters - colds are rubbish!


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for keeping me company through this story, it's been lovely to hear from you!  
> I can hardly believe we've come to the end of another great tale.  
> At some point this evening, I will reach the milestone of 100,000 hits on SoundCloud. That number staggers me; I remember almost a year ago being beside myself with excitement when I'd reached a hundred hits! Thank you so much for supporting me, coming to have a chat when something was especially moving, sexy or funny - I feel as if I am really getting to know some of you very well, in an internet-y kind of way!  
> The Edinburgh Problem will continue on Sunday and there will be a new story beginning on Monday - a fantastic author with a 'thinky' tale to tell.


End file.
